The Mermaid and the Fisherman
by Makaria Lee
Summary: Denny seems to have a perfect life - he is successful at fishing, he made friends with the people and some cute popstar is obviously in love with him. But there is still something bugging him. And he doesn’t know what it is... Based off a picture on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~!**

**First off I would like to say: I stole/borrowed this idea from OrigimaKonan on Deviant Art. I will post the link to the picture on my profile. This story's chapters probably won't come out very fast, and it will probably be a short story (like, 5 chapters. Dx)**

**One more announcement before the first chapter:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS, LIKE, AN INHANCEMENT OF THE ORIGINAL SHORT STORY CREATED IN THE ORIGINAL PICTURE'S ARTIST'S NOTES, MK? **

**Yeah. OK, let us start. :D**

**~*~**

Denny seems to have a perfect life - he is successful at fishing, he made friends with the people and some cute popstar is obviously in love with him. But still there is something bugging him. And he doesn't know what it is...  
During a stormy day, Denny found a blonde boy lying on the beach. He seems to be a survivor of a shipwreck, and so Denny took the boy to the Inn, so that he can be helped.  
And the boy says only one thing before he passes out:  
"Where is she?"  
Denny was shocked. Maybe there was some other person that was still out in the sea...  
He took his boat and went out into the ocean. But it is still stormy, too stormy, and in result his little boat soon crashed by the giant waves - and Denny falls into the deep, blue sea...

.

The first thing he realized was that he wasn't dead after all... Or at least he was lying at the beach, and it was quiet. Too quiet... The storm must be over.  
"Hehe..." he heard a sweet voice giggle, "There's lots of work for me today, isn't there?" The girls voice sounded friendly, but Denny could hear the sarcastically undertone in her voice.  
Who is she?  
Or... was SHE the girl that blonde boy was talking about...?  
Denny thought so, even though he knew it was impossible that this gentle sounding girl had saved him from the storm… or could it be...?  
He wanted to open his eyes; wanted to see that he wasn't hallucinating... but he couldn't. He could only listen to her sweet gentle laughter.  
Then he heard voices - and they were calling his name, calling for him. The girl winced at the strange voices and turned to Denny.  
"Bye!" she whispered in Denny's ear before turning around to leave. And then he heard a weird sound. Like something was being pulled through the sand…?  
He pulled all his strength together and opened his hurting eyes - and then he saw it. A girl with long, brown hair, a red headscarf and... a dark-red fishtail.  
A mermaid! He was right!

Form this time on the fisherman couldn't stop thinking about the strange creature - half human, half fish, and so beautiful. He wasn't sure if she was one of the good mermaids, like Ariel, or if she was one of those bad sirens, like in the myths.  
There was only one thing he was sure about: He couldn't forget her; she stole his heart. And maybe his mind too...  
He wanted to see her again.  
He missed her!

**This doesn't stray to far from the original short story created by OrigamiKonan, I just fixed up some words, switched some things around, added things in and cut some things out. It's mostly the same. You can check yourself if you want. Once again, I'll post the picture that inspired this story in my profile.**

**I promise the next chapter will be original, and hopefully long. D:**

**Bai, bai~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My computer died…I swear it did. .**

Denny walked around his shack. Or, I suppose its more of pacing. Sometimes he would sit down, but that usually only lasted a few seconds. Immediately he would stand back up and start pacing again, he was thinking of ways to her again.

To see the mermaid.

He considered asking his friend Vaughn for help (it _was_ Wednesday after all), but then again, that didn't seem like a smart idea. Vaughn wasn't as social as most people. It was a miracle that Denny had even managed to become friends with him.

Two hours of pacing can be horrifying, as Denny soon found out. He groaned and feel on his bed (which wasn't much a bed, more like a mat.)

After five minutes, someone knocked on Denny's door. Denny groaned, but still answered the door, "What?"

"Woah," Vaughn said, a bit surprised by the coldness from the usually cheerful fisherman, "Just makin' sure you didn't kill your self. The whole island can hear ya groanin' about something." Denny sighed and opened the door a little wider; Vaughn took this as an invitation to come in. "So what's up?"

"What would you say if I told you I met a mermaid?" Denny asked.

"I'd say you're either crazy, had a weird dream, or you'd spent too much time inhalin' the smell of fish. Though the latter might fall under crazy." Vaughn replied.

Denny mumbled something and sighed, "Ok…let's say I was dreaming." Denny looked directly at Vaughn, "What would I do to have the same dream again?"

"Repeat everythin' you did the day you had the dream." Vaughn shrugged, "I dunno. But seriously? A mermaid? You really are a fisherman."

"Why thank you for noticing." Denny mumbled unhappily. Denny sighed and lied down on his back, "I am _seriously_ not going out into the middle of a storm again. Way too dangerous."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow, "The middle of a storm? Wow, Denny. I thought you knew better."

Denny rolled his eyes, "When don't you use sarcasm?"

"Practically never. I take it you're in a better mood then?"

"Yep." Denny answered, absently looking at the ceiling.

"'Kay, I'll be leavin' then." Vaughn tipped his hat and left, leaving Denny on the floor, thinking about what to do.

The more Denny thought about it, the more risking his life sounded like the only way to see the mermaid again. It was decided.

Denny was going to head out to sea in the next hurricane.

~*~

Of course, Denny didn't _know_ when the next hurricane would hit. So everyday- like usual- he would go out, fish for three hours, come back, and ask Taro about the next day's weather.

The end of summer was arriving faster than Denny expected, he was beginning to think he'd have to wait until the next summer to see the mermaid again, until of course…

"Sorry Denny, you better pack up, there's a hurricane brewing for tomorrow." Old man Taro said, nodding his head, though not very happy with the fact.

At first Denny didn't react, just the usual, "Oh, OK." And left, half-way to his shack, he realized what the Old Man had said. A _hurricane_. Denny's prayers had finally been answered! Denny started to giggle like a madman, getting many stares from the locals. He put his hand over his mouth, but the giggles didn't stop.

"Hey, Denny~!" A voice called out.

Denny stopped giggling to see who it was, "Oh, uh, H-hey Lanna." He said, stuttering from the giggles still trying to escape his mouth.

"Wacha giggling about?" She asked, a bright smile plastered on her face, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"It's a secret." Denny put a finger over his lips, winking one eye.

"I wanna know!" Lanna exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

Denny made an 'X' with his arms, "Sorry, a secret's a secret, maybe later."

"But, Denny~!" Lanna exclaimed.

"Butts, Lanna, are for sitting!" He exclaimed, not wanting to make the pop-star mad. Lanna started giggling at his comment. He took this as an opportunely to walk off to his shack, leaving a very giggly Lanna on the beach.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Denny looked up from whatever it was he was doing (stirring the stew that was in the giant pot in the middle of his shack for dinner, no doubt.) Denny, out of pure habit answered with, "Who is it?"

"Someone who wants to say thank you." A male voice answered back.

_Thank you_, Denny though, _who would want to say than you to me?_ He got up from the mat in front of the giant pot to open the door. In front of Denny was a man (as to be expected) about his own age, give or take a few years. He had blond hair covered by a blue cap, green eyes, a white shirt, and blue overalls. Denny scrunched his eyes, "You are…?"

The boy laughed, "I didn't expect you to remember. I'm Mark; a while back I was caught in a storm. According to the villagers, you found me on the beach. I just wanted to say thank you, because I might have drowned or something." Mark rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah!" Denny exclaimed, "No problem, man. Anyone would've done the same thing, had I not seen you."

Mark laughed, "I sure hope so!" Denny chuckled along with Mark, "Anyway, this island looks pretty neat. I might stay here after I contact my family." Mark turned his back to Denny, as if inspecting the beach, "Seems like a nice place to start a ranch or something. I heard the old man Taro talking about a ranch…" Mark rubbed his chin, contemplating buying the ranch land.

Denny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Old Man Taro is kind of wacko, his weather predictions are pretty accurate though…"

"Really?" Mark turned back to Denny, "I heard him screaming around the town about a hurricane tomorrow." Mark looked out to the ocean, "Doesn't look like there's gonna be one, though." There almost seemed to be a bit of sadness in his voice though, like he was hoping there was going to be a hurricane. Just like Denny's hopes.

Denny lightly chuckled, "Oh, trust me, there will be one." Mark turned back to Denny, not truly believing him.

Mostly because of the evil looked on Denny's face. It's not something you see everyday, especially when you've just met the person.

* * *

Denny awoke the next morning to the sound of a tree branch snapping, and ultimately falling on some poor victim's house. Good business for Gannon. He groaned, and laid back down on the mat, covering his face with his blanket.

"Get up! Get up!" Popper screeched in his ear, pecking the side of his face, "Get up! Get up!"

Denny groaned, "No way! There's a freakin' hurricane-" And _then_, our airhead-ish main character, finally realized what he was saying. He jumped out of his bed-like mat-with-a-blanket and got dressed. He was cramming his boots on when he noticed something out side of his window. _Blond hair and blue overalls._ Mark! He crammed his feet into his boots (damaging his big toe in the process) and ran over to the door.

He couldn't open it. He scrunched his eyes and fiddles with the knob.

"Locked! Locked!" Popper screeched into his ear.

Denny slapped his face, "Duh." He criticized himself. He took a deep breath, and prepared for the door to slam open. He unlocked it and was immediately blown back by the intense winds. He gritted his teeth and made it out to the beach.

"MARK!" He yelled, unfortunately his yelling fell on deaf ears. The winds were blowing too violently for Mark to hear him. Mark lost his footing and was forced back a few feet. Denny screamed at Mark again. Mark seemed to at least notice it this time, he seemed confused for a moment, then continued walking. Denny grumbled and began to walk across the beach to Mark, his original purpose completely forgotten.

Somehow, he finally caught up to Mark. Denny grabbed Mark's shoulder, surprising Mark, "Wha-what the?" Mark yelled as he turned around.

Denny stared at him, "What do you think you're doing out here in the middle of a hurricane?!" He yelled over the wind.

Mark replied, but Denny couldn't hear him due to the wind.

Mark smirked, and over the wind yelled, "You saw her, didn't you?"

**Oh…my…Harvest Goddess…I cannot believe I'm actually ending here… I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry.**

**BUT**

**This chapter is kind of like a celebration, because now I have the English version of Sunshine Islands~! Let the woo-ing of Denny and Will (possibly some Vaughn) BEGIN!**

**I hope you enjoyed this…cliff-hanger-like chapter. PLEASE review.**


	4. Chapter 4

And now our beloved hero found himself in almost the eye of the hurricane. Because, you know, if he were in the eye already he wouldn't be capsized and gripping onto the side of his itty-bitty boat for dear life. Oh, and Mark, Mark was there too, also hanging onto the boat for dear life. Ah, good times.

Mark, being the college graduate he was, was being smart and trying to push the boat towards the eye (of course neither Denny nor Mark even _knew_ were that was, so for all he knew [and that was a lot] they were floating _away_ from the eye.) Even if they were going in the right direction, they weren't going very far very fast.

Of course-once again- Mark being the college graduate he was, was pushing them in the exact opposite direction, towards land (which was evidently closer). It also helped to be a son of Poseidon—Wait, wrong fandom. I meant: It helps to have mermaids as friends. What Denny didn't know was those two mermaids that Mark was friends with were also pushing the boat.

Well, being in the almost-eye of a hurricane does tend to make one mad, in order to shake off his madness, Denny thrust his head underwater. His eyes widened in surprise when someone looked back at him. A child-like pale white face with an amethyst eye right (Denny's right, to her it would be left) -the other eye was covered with her black hair (which was, oddly enough, silver at the roots) -stared back at him. From her waist down was a purple fish tale! A mermaid, but she wasn't the one Denny saw before. Denny gasped; of course, being underwater, his lungs and mouth filled with water.

Denny resurfaced, sputtering up water out of his lungs.

Mark look over to him, and said something along the lines of, "You OK?"

_Of course not! I just gasped underwater and am now coughing out the contents of said water from my esophagus and __respiratory tract!,_ Denny screamed in his head, apparently Denny is a very sophisticated man when he wants to be. When he was done coughing, or when he _thought_ he was done, Denny took in a deep breath, and thrust his head underwater again. He opened his eyes (how they weren't burning is beyond me, Denny's just that used to it I suppose,) and looked at the purple mermaid in front of him. He looked to his left, nothing to his interest. And then to his right, the red mermaid! Her brown hair that wasn't held down by the red bandana on her head was floating around her. Her blue eyes shined with determination. Denny resurfaced for air. The strong winds of the hurricane forced his head to hit against the side of the boat, rendering him unconscious.

_**~*Totallycheesyno?*~**_

Denny regained consciousness, his eyes were half-opened and hurt like you'd never believe, and all of his muscles burned (though his forehead was the worst, he probably had a cold now.)

"-na doesn't know how to treat humans very well, she only did basics before she left." A female voice stated.

"I'll go get Dr. Trent then." A voice Denny recognized as Mark's replied to the first.

"That sounds good." The fist voice said; by the sounds of her tone she was being sarcastic.

Mark mumbled something like, "Push-over mermaid," and ran off.

Through his blurred vision, Denny saw the mermaid scowl (probably due to the "push-over" comment given by Mark), her face softened after a few seconds, then looked down at him. She cocked her head to the side and said to him, "Are you awake?"

Denny, unable to do much else, groaned in response.

The mermaid grinned apologetically, "Sorry, I guess the storm knocked you out pretty badly."

Denny made a vain attempt to sit up, the red-tailed mermaid frowned at him, and pushed him back down, "No," she said sternly, "You don't get up till Mark comes back."

"How do you now him?" Denny asked in a very raspy voice.

"I've known him for a long time now. Our families are close, always have been."

"Is Mark…?

"A merman? No, he's totally human…actually…" The mermaid tapped her chin, "His mother is my mother's sister, who's a mermaid…So he's half-human." The mermaid nodded her head, as if convincing herself that the statement was true, "He's my cousin."

_Yay, no rival!_ Denny exclaimed in his head, "Your name?" He asked.

"Chelsea." The mermaid smiled, "And you're Denny!" She giggled.

"How did—"

"Mark." She replied.

Through a clearer, but still a bit blurred, vision Denny saw that Chelsea's expression dimmed, "I have to get going soon." She said lowly. She bent down, and kissed Denny's forehead.

Denny's eyes widened- which hurt, mind you, as his eyes were still very sore- he made an attempt to protest, which turned out as a high pitched squeak. Chelsea smiled at his sad attempt as she began to leave.

Eventually, Denny found the strength to get up, and run after her. Of course, the water slowed him down a considerable amount. He was able to grab her shoulder- which surprised Chelsea greatly- and spin her around the face him, considering she was floating in the water it was a very easy task. He then grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug, which caused her to gasp in surprise.

For some reason or another, Denny begun to cry, "I'll get to see you again right?" Denny asked in a weak voice.

Chelsea- still completely surprised at how Denny was able to move so quickly- leaned away from Denny so as to look him in the eyes, and said, "Of course you will."

And then, you dare call it cliché and Denny will beat you to a pulp, they shared a kiss. A very short kiss however, as Mark came back with Dr. Trent and Vaughn (who just happen to hear that his best friend had been stuck in a hurricane and wanted to know what hell Denny was thinking) to make sure that Denny was OK and that wasn't going to dry drown or anything (of course Mark was going to have to go through the same examinations as Denny, as he was also in the hurricane, though he wasn't knocked out.)

They found our "hero" staring blankly at the ocean, his fingers touching his lips. His blank stare slowly twitched into a bright _Denny Danny_ smile.

"Denny! Denny!" Lanna, who magically appeared when Denny was twitch-smiling, pulled at his arm, "You're going to get sick! Come _on_!" She began to pull him to shore. He didn't really struggle, as he was still dazed by the kiss.

He began to plan out the next meeting in his head. Mark looked at him questioningly, as to which Denny just smiled even brighter than before.

**Done. Yes. Finally.**

**OK, just for precautions, this is the purple-tailed/black and silver-haired mermaid explanation:**

**She's my OC for Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands, her name is Lina :3 (And don't give me Mary Sue carp [lol, get it? "Carp" Denny's a….never mind]). I've been planning on giving her a cameo in this story for a while now, so I threw her in there. Originally, she was created to be a love interest for Denny, but since this is a DennyxChelsea fic she's just there to be there :P. She also happens to be Vaughn's younger sister. Hence the silver roots (she likes to dye her hair so she won't be compared to Vaughn, which she hates very much.)**

**For some reason, I wish to make a sequel to this; where Chelsea (maybe even Lina) become human(s) and have to learn about the surface world, blah blah blah. (In which case Lina will probably be a love interest for Mark or Will instead of Denny.)**

**Just to answer the question that is floating in your head: Yes, Vaughn is Lina's older brother in this fic. Yes, Vaughn is a merman in disguise (or is he? You'll never know). **

**Thank you for read **_**The Mermaid and the Fisherman**_**. :3**

**Pretty please review? All reviews are accepted and appreciated. If you don't review I'll be sad. )':  
**

**Wub,**

**Konane.U**


End file.
